The 13th Coming
by TheDoctorsAltar
Summary: The Great Intelligence has returned in to take his revenge on the Doctor. The Doctor and the Great Intelligence duel each other to the death on the top floor of Big Ben. The Doctor must defeat the Great Intelligence who has taken Clara as hostage. The Doctor succeeds, but at great cost. After rescuing Clara, the Doctor confesses his feelings before his next transformation.


The 13th Coming  
**By:** The Doctor's Altar

**A/N:** The Doctor's final battle before his regeneration into his 13th body. This follows the rumors that John Hurt's Doctor is the lost forgotten 9th regeneration/9th body, making the 11th Doctor to be in his 12th body. This is my venting out on the news that our beloved 11th Doctor is regenerating this Christmas.

**Summary: **The Great Intelligence has returned in to take his revenge on the Doctor. The Doctor and the Great Intelligence battle each other out in a sword match on the top floor of Big Ben. The Doctor must be able to defeat the Great Intelligence who has taken Clara as hostage. The Doctor defeats the Great Intelligence through using the legendary, Gallifreyan Sword of Time. After rescuing Clara, the Doctor finally confesses his feelings before his next transformation.

* * *

"You think you can defeat me, Doctor?" screamed the Great Intelligence in his current body as the mad doctor, Walter Simeon.

The Doctor stood, facing the Great Intelligence on the top floor of Big Ben. Their swords are drawn with both hands clutching the hilt of their swords. They walked slowly around in a circle thinking of their next move.

"I have beaten you once before and I can beat you many times again," The Doctor said to the Great Intelligence. The Doctor and Great Intelligence swing at each other with legendary swords of the cosmos. The Doctor wields the great Sword of Time forged in the Eye of Harmony back on Gallery. The Great Intelligence wields the Sword of Infinite, also forged in the Eye of Harmony.

The Great Intelligence parries the Doctor's attack and with the tip of his sword, slice across Doctor's his right arm. The Doctor stand back and used his left hand to cover the wound. He then switches hands from his right to his left to wield the Sword of Time.

"You have underestimated the great knowledge I possess, Doctor. Your Clara may have temporary defeated me back at Trenzalore, but I am still information itself. I have gathered great knowledge of fighting, various techniques, and various weaponry. Some forgotten in time, some preserve in the lore of myth and legend, and some hidden in plain sight. For this time and this time only, I can finally thwart every move you make for I wield the Sword of Infinite," said the Great Intelligence as he points his sword in a fencing posture at the Doctor.

"Really, oh, Mr. G. Intelligence. You may have the entire knowledge of the entire Universe in you, but I am a Time Lord. I exist outside of time and inside time. I exist outside the Universe and within the Universe. I have been to the beginning and to the end of the Universe. For everything, including information will have its end."

"Enough talk, just die!"

Looking far away is Clara, tied up next to a railing with a gag put over her mouth. She watched in anxiety as the Great Intelligence throw several fencing maneuvers from various angles at the Doctor. The Doctor dodge and deflect all of these attacks. With one swing of the Doctor's sword, the Doctor cut right through the Great Intelligence's Sword of Infinite and pierced right into his chest.

"That's impossible. How could you beat me?" The Great Intelligence kneed down in defeat as he feels his life force is draining away.

"There are some things about the Sword of Time that you never knew," replied the Doctor with the Sword of Time still penetrating into the Great Intelligence's chest.

"The Sword of Time gathers its great power from the user that wields it. If the user obtains great power from the beginnings and ends of the Universe, then that very same sword can use that power can absorb and deflect back the power of your sword of infinite. That's why your sword is taken down and that's why I am going to end you. You took your revenge on me. Now, I shall do the same."

The Doctor with all his might pushed the Sword of Time further into the Great Intelligence's chest. Beams of life energy beams out through the eye sockets and every part of the Great Intelligence body, encompassing his entire body before the Intelligence explodes into thin air.

The Doctor turns his attention to Clara and ran over her with the Sword of Time and the Sword of Infinite. The Doctor uses the Sword of Time to cut the ropes loose and free Clara from her bondage.

"Clara, my Clara, are you alright?" The Doctor asks after deactivating these power swords and putting them aside. Clara immediately hugs the Doctor for saving her life. Tears rain down on her face as she back away and slap the Doctor across his face.

"Why did you do that for?" The Doctor responded.

"What took you so long?" replied Clara with her arms crossed and in her pouting face.

"Clara, I was busy trying to find the Sword of Time. Then, I have to spend time with the Sontarans warrior who specialized in sword fighting. Then, I have to pinpoint the coordinates in the TARDIS to find the Big Ben. Then I have to fight the Great Intelligence not knowing if I could win or not. But, before that I did have a plan. You see, I planned out my 11th dimensional fighting strategy to beat the Great Intelligence at every turn, from different angles in the perimeter and I calculate the odds of winning through each strategy. Then I showed up and then I..." Before the Doctor finished his last words, Clara went up to the Doctor's face and kissed him tightly.

The Doctor caught off by surprise, gave in to Clara's kiss not knowing that this would be his last real kiss.

"Okay, that was new," Doctor responded back before he felt a sudden painful ache in his stomach.

"Ahhhh..." the Doctor screamed.

"Doctor, what's wrong?"

"Clara..." the Doctor collapses on the floor. With his back on the floor, Clara reach over him.

"Doctor, Doctor!"

"Clara, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"What's happening?"

"I lied about the swords to the Great Intelligence before ending his life. You see...ahhh..." The Doctor painfully aches again as he feels the regenerating energy is ripping through his chest.

"These swords, the Sword of Time and Sword of Infinite were self-execution swords, created back on Gallifrey as a way to bring capital punishment to its criminals. These were forged for the gladiatorial fights back during Rassilon's' era, made from the fiery power of the Eye of Harmony. Criminals were forced to fight to the death with these swords. The swords were designed to kill those who wield them. They both drained the life force of both users, weakening them both. The more the life force is given into the Sword the more the sword has. That's why the Great Intelligence was beaten. His sword weakened him as much it has weakened me. But, with my great power of time on my hand, I channeled all my power into the Sword of Time to overwhelm the Great Intelligence. But even if one finished off the other, the one remained standing would succumb to the sword's final sanction in draining its entire life force away."

"No...No...you can't say these things. There is something I should do. I can't lose you again."

"Clara, don't worry. I am regenerating. You know what this is back on Gallifrey when we first met. It's way for Time Lords to cheat death and be reborn again. Oh, Clara...my sweet Clara, watching me before I finally go never knowing who would I become or even I could recognize you again as who I am now."

"It's all okay, Doctor. I understand and I know. But, no matter what happens I would always stay with you. Even if you changed everything about who you are, you are always be my Doctor."

"Even if I have turned into something that you would despised?"

"Knowing what regeneration is and knowing who you are...you would always be you yourself no matter shape or form you take. Deep inside is the good Doctor I always knew. As my mother once said to me, life can be tough. It can shaped us for good or worse, but as long we have good intentions to be the person we want to be, we should always be that person we choose to be. Doctor, if you want to be my doctor, always choose the doctor that you always want for me."

"Clara, you are so wise. Wiser than an average Time Lord as I am. I have lived for over thousand years never knowing the true meaning of humanity. But, after meeting you, you brought me back from the dead, make me love again, and make me the Doctor that I promised to be. You would always be my impossible girl and before I go...I would like to whisper something in your ear."

Clara moved his head closer and placed her right ear over the Doctor's mouth. Then, the Doctor said four words, "Clara...I love you."

Clara turned her head away looked at the Doctor's face and kissed him for one last time.

Doctor raised his head up and put his arms around Clara to return his affection towards her.

Then, just out of nowhere the Doctor finally collapses back on the floor. His eyes closed, his brain dead, and his two hearts stopped beating. Clara pulls herself tightly to the Doctor's chest, crying in tears that her doctor is finally gone until seeps of yellow energy starts flowing around his body.

"Whoa!" Clara surprised. She stepped away and then a bright burning flash of regenerating power burns through the entire body of the Doctor's body like a volcano of bright energy bursting through the Doctor's head and limbs.

The regeneration did not last long as the Doctor's new appearance came through. When the regenerative energy dissipates, the 12th Doctor emerged. The Doctor sits up and examine his new body.

"Whoa...that was exhilarating. Felt renewed and energized. Now, let's have a look here. Legs, check. Feet, check. Arms, check. Fingers...ahhh...looks like I have still have ten digits, good. Eyes, nose, ears, ahh...that's an improvement. Chin...yes...oh no...blimey...my chin...it's not big anymore...oh that's a relief. Hair...I can't pull it down! Yes, and one last thing."

The 12th doctor turns his head around to see Clara. Then, the 12th Doctor finally stands up, looks around, and walks over.

"Oh my...What a marvelous lady in a nice dress? You must be, hold on, hold on. Don't tell me...you're Clara, Clara...Clara Oswald."

"Yes, and you are the 12th Doctor..." replied Clara, astonished by the new look of the 12th Doctor.

"That's right. The 12th Doctor, but my 13th Body. But, anyways, how do I look? See anything distinguishing about my appearance like anything about my face?"

Clara begins to giggle and laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Doctor, you're a little shorter than before. Here's a mirror. Look at your hair."

The Doctor pulls Clara's mirror in front of his face and noticed that his hair has changed color. The Doctor steps back in astonishment and in heap of great joy.

"Oh my Gallifrey...I'm ginger. I'm finally ginger!"


End file.
